The Jar
by MoriartyandHisTardis
Summary: For simplybarlarlar's competition. Eddie, Mara, Jerome and his sister Alicia have promised to help out three lost teens. Nina, Amber and Fabian clearly aren't what they seem but has Alfie found his soulmate in Amber? Joy and Patricia are finally discovering their love and the important things in life: freindship,loyalty and happiness. A/U mystery. Rated T for heavy snogging.


**AN: Hi, this is for simplybarlarlar's competition:) I'm not sure if it's what you were looking for but.. I tried really ahrd on this.. It took ages! :/ **

**So yeah, ENJOY!**

**Rated T for: Heavy snogging, shirtless-ness and implied sex..  
**

* * *

Alicia Clarke stepped through the front door, swinging her purple gola bag onto her other shoulder as she whistled along to the rock song that was blaring out of her headphones. She kicked off her flat black shoes and put them by the sarcophagus that stood in the hallway of the House of Anubis. Alicia then turned on her heel and flung open the living room door, thoroughly regretting it a moment after.

Her brother, Jerome Clark, was lying shirtless across a bra clad Joy, biting down on her neck. The couple were both coated with a pale sheen of sweat and were flushed light pink.

"I'll add that to the list of memories I wish I could delete!" Alicia yelled, cringing internally.

"Oh my god." Joy breathed softly, "Jerome, what are we doing?"

"Well, it was you who wanted this. Just because Patricia hasn't asked you out yet and is too busy playing with Eddie." Jerome sneered unkindly.

"Jerome!" Alicia and Joy reprimanded at the same time. Joy pulled her pink V-neck off the floor and pulled it over her head, attempting to maintain some of her dignity. She then stalked out of the room, leaving a smirking, shirtless Jerome lounging on the couch, eyes closed in content. Alicia slapped him on the bare chest, causing his eyes to fly open with a start.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed, rubbing the red hand mark on his chest. Alicia sighed, pushing her long dirty blonde hair out of her eyes and replied, "Get Eddie and Mara. I've got some more information."

* * *

Joy rushed to her room, rubbing her eyes furiously to stop herself from crying as she stomped across the landing. She flung open the door and saw Patricia huddled up on her bed, tears leaking from her eyes. The two of them locked gazes and said simultaneously, "What's wrong?"

"Jerome and I just got caught snogging."

"Eddie said that I never meant anything to him."

The two girls replied at exactly the same time. Patricia stood up and enveloped Joy in her arms, stroking her back soothingly and pressing a light kiss onto the top of her head. Joy blushed pink and looked up, tearful brown eyes meeting Patricia's kind bluey-green ones. They felt something click and almost simultaneously leant in, pressing their soft lips against each others.

Joy groaned slightly and opened her mouth, opening her eyes and staring at Patricia lustfully. Her best friend pushed a tongue into her mouth, running her hand up Joy's back to twist into her soft brown hair. The shorter girl responded enthusiastically, throwing herself into the kiss and placing one of her hands over Patricia's arse and squeezing it lightly. Joy pushed Patricia back towards the bed until her knees hit the wooden frame with a thwack and she fell onto her back. The brunette quickly pulled off her top and straddled Patricia, biting down on her friend's earlobe.

* * *

Jerome, Alicia, Mara and Eddie were all huddled together around a fire in a small clearing in the woods. Alicia was rifling through her gola bag and pulled out a few documents, throwing them at Mara who caught them easily. The bookworm buried her head into the documents and began to read, not noticing that both Eddie and Jerome were edging closer to her. Alicia looked up and groaned in annoyance before shutting her bag and coughing loudly. The three other teens all looked up and stared at her.  
"They said they'd be here at noon and it's twenty to twelve now. just remember... I have enlisted your help specifically because I trust you... Mara, any useful information in there?" Alicia said, turning to meet Mara's gaze.  
"Not really.. Just what we already know. The jar is somewhere in the house." Mara replied, smiling politely at her friend.  
"Jerome. Anything to report."  
"Unfortunately not little sis." Jerome said with a shrug.  
"Eddie?" Alicia asked sceptically.  
"I've figured out some stuff about why they want the jar. Each of them has a power source called a Fana. Nina's Fana is in the jar so we have to find it so that she can gain her full powers."

"Well done Eddie." said a soft, silky voice from the other side of the clearing. A brunette girl with long waving curls stepped into the space, towards the four teens. Behind her were a boy and a girl, the boy having dark brown hair and the girl having straight blonde hair. They seemed total opposites.

"Have you figured out what we are yet?" The blonde girl said softly.

"You're witches!" yelled a confident voice from the bushes.

* * *

"Joy." Patricia breathed, staring at her best friend. The two of them were curled up on the bed, Patricia's leg wrapped over Joy's and the brunette girl was stroking Patricia's cheek. The two of them leant in and pressed their lips together quickly. Butterflies swarmed around Patricia's stomach and Joy felt warmth spread through her body. As they pulled away Joy whispered, "I love you."  
Patricia met her best friend's soft brown eyes and leant up to kiss her still flushed cheek, "As I love you."

* * *

"Alfie?" Jerome asked incredulously as his best friend stepped out of the bushes.  
"Who is this?" Nina asked, pointing accusingly at Alfie.  
"I'm Alfie Lewis and my cousin was a witch. So please, don't try and lie to me about who you are." The blonde girl looked up and met Alfie's dark eyes that were burning with intense passion.  
"I'm Amber." She whispered, taking a step towards Alfie who looked up and reached out a hand to hold hers. The two smiled simultaneously and tightened their grip on each others hands.

"Amber. We need to focus." Nina said, snapping the two of them out of their trance. Amber jumped back but was still holding onto Alfie so she pulled him into her. He wrapped his arms around he waist and she buried her face in his neck, feeling warm, strong and protected from cold, harsh and unforgiving reality.

Nina sighed and turned back to Jerome who was staring at his friend and Amber in shock. "What is going on?" he asked, brow furrowed in confusion.  
"They're soul mates." The dark haired boy said quietly from behind Nina. Mara, Alicia, Jerome and Eddie all looked at each other in confusion and disbelief before turning to look at Amber and Alfie who were still embracing happily.  
"Pardon?" Eddie said.  
"Each of us has a different 'element' as such." Fabian explained, "Not like fire, water or air etc. We have an individual thing. Amber's is order so to her Alfie must embody.."  
"Mess?" Alicia added, smirking.  
"No.. More like freedom.. From the order."  
"What do you have Fabian?" Mara asked, inquisitive as ever.  
"I have the affinity for slow."  
"Seriously? Slow." Jerome replied, causing the rest of his friends to laugh. They all quickly shut up when Nina stared at them angrily. "And you Nina?" he continued. She looked shocked and a small tear ran down her cheek.

"I don't have one." She whispered.

* * *

"Shall we go somewhere?" Patricia asked, pulling Joy off the bed and grabbing a jacket out of her wardrobe.  
"Sure Joy replied, wrapping a thick scarf around her neck and smiling at her girlfriend. Patricia took Joy's hand and led her downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing a picnic basket out of the cupboard and packing some treats into it.  
"Joy, grab me the cake."  
"Sure thing." Joy answered, opening the fridge and cutting two large slices of cake, wrapping them up in kitchen roll and slipping them into the basket.

Once they were finished, Patricia picked up the picnic and Joy dashed into the living room, grabbing a spare blanket from the arm of the sofa before going back to her girlfriend. They held hands and walked out of the front door, shielding themselves from the cold wind.

The two of them wandered into the woods, looking for a clearing that Joy had found earlier.  
"This is so romantic." Joy gushed, smiling brightly at Patricia who nodded and leant over to kiss her forehead.

"It's near here." Joy said excitedly. Patricia stopped suddenly and grabbed Joy's arm.  
"Hold on, I can hear people talking."  
"Let's get closer then." Joy whispered, dropping the blanket softly on the floor. Patricia dropped the picnic basket and the two of them snuck closer.

"We need to find Nina's Fana." A tall blonde girl said, letting go of.. Alfie? Joy quickly looked around the clearing and saw that Alicia, Jerome, Mara and Eddie were all there too. Patricia's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Nina. The red-haired girl stepped out of the bushes, oblivious to Joy trying to stop her. "Nina?" Patricia asked in disbelief.  
"Patricia?" Nina replied in the same tone, clearly surprised to see the other girl. Fabian stepped towards Patricia and Joy darted out of the bush. "Stay away from my girlfriend!" She yelled angrily, pushing Fabian back.  
"I didn't know that you two were going out.. Congratulations." Mara said kindly. Joy smiled at her.  
"Yeah, congrats Trixie." Jerome said, causing Patricia to smirk at him. Nina stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Patricia's neck, also avoiding Joy trying to stop them.

"How do you two know each other?" Eddie asked, confused.  
"We met last year and uh.. Briefly dated." Patricia replied, having the good sense to look away from Joy. The shorter girl stepped away from Nina and glared at her until Patricia turned to her girlfriend and mouthed, 'I love you' to her. Joy softened and smiled lovingly back, still darting evil glances at Nina.  
"I know where your Fana is." Patricia said, breaking the silence.  
"Where?" Nina asked excitedly.  
"In the cellar."

* * *

The eight teenagers snuck in through the front door, being unnecessarily quiet because the only person that was in was Trudy. They opened the cellar door and climbed down the steps, coughing on the dust hanging in the air. In the far corner of the room, a jar was glowing and the closer Nina got, the brighter it was. The picked up the little jar and unscrewed the lid, releasing the yellow light to explode out of the jar. Joy clung to Patricia and Alfie wrapped his arm protectively around Amber. Mara held into Eddie and Jerome's hands, squeezing her eyes shut because of the bright light. Nina picked up the tiny glowing ball and pushed it straight into her chest. The light faded for a few seconds and then it exploded out of Nina, encompassing the whole room in bright light. As suddenly as it started, it stopped and Nina fell to the floor.

Fabian ran over and held her up, clutching onto her shoulders as she wobbled on her weak legs. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness as she turned to the other teens, "Thankyou." she whispered gratefully, "Thankyou."

* * *

10 years later:

"Can I come in?" Joy asked nervously, tapping her foot lightly against the floor and fiddling with the hem of her dress.  
"Of course." Patricia replied, opening the door and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her forehead gently.  
"You ready to go?" Joy asked, taking Patricia's hand. The red-haired woman nodded and the two of them left the apartment, making their way to a little cafe on the corner. Amber and Alfie were already there, kissing just outside the front door.  
"Get a room!" Patricia yelled across the road at them. The two girls crossed and then ran over to hug their friends. Jerome sauntered along and went to get them a table, closely followed by Eddie and Mara who were in that awkward, we-just-broke-up-but-we-both-still-like-each-other phase. Nina and Fabian turned up next, sitting down next to Joy and Patricia. Finally, Alicia jogged in, hair falling out of her smart bun.  
"Sorry I'm late." She said, sitting down between Eddie and her brother.  
"It's okay." Mara replied kindly.  
"A toast." Amber said, raising her glass, "To friendship."  
"To friendship." The others repeated.


End file.
